My Little Sister Is One of You
by Nitro13
Summary: A Sonic version of Nakiamo Mikadono Sonic has just lost his father, yet he gained the position as CEO of his fathers company, but only after he graduates high school. on top of all that he has to find a lover before he graduates. But what happens when a girl claiming to be Sonic's long lost sister appears at the funeral and tells Sonic she intends to marry him? The search begins.
1. Prologue

**My Little Sister Is One of You**

**Prologue:**

My name is Mikadono Sonic, I am the Son of the late Mikadono Jules, head of the Mikadono organization. He passed away recently and I have been helping with the funeral service. I sighed as I waited in the back room of the funeral home.

"Planning a funeral sure is a lot of work." I sighed.

"Onii-Sama?"

My ear perked up as I heard a timid voice. I looked around. No one else was in the room. I shrugged it off.

"Onii-Sama?"

I looked around again.

"Onii-Sama?"

I stood up.

"Who is that? Where are you?" I asked.

I heard a stone hit the window atop the wall behind me. I turned to the wall.

"Onii-Sama, I'm over here!" called the voice.

I pushed the chair against the wall and stood upon it. I glanced out the window to see a girl waiting outside under a tree. She wore a black dress that went down to her feet, with black gloves and black heels. Her face was shrouded by the shadow of the enormous black hat she was wearing, but I could make out the smile on her face.

"Oh, there you are Onii-sama!" She smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your little sister!"

"What? But I'm an only child?" I countered.

"Well now you don't ever have to be alone again! I will stay by your side forever, because I have come here to marry you!"

"What! But if you are who you say you are, then we can't get married!" I explained.

I heard the door open. I turned to see my mother's secretary, Risa Seri.

"Seri-chan!" I greeted.

"Sonniku, who were you talking to just now?" She queried, looking around the room.

I looked outside to see my "Sister" was gone.

"No one… no one at all." I replied.

"Aleena-Sama has requested your presence."

"Mom has?" I replied.

Seri took me to see my Mother.

"Mom. How are you?" I asked.

She seemed to be well composed and calm despite the recent events.

"I'm fine Sonniku. I am here to talk to you about an important matter. In his will your father wanted you to become the new CEO of the Mikadono corporation once you graduate High school. However there is still the condition that you must find a lover to marry by your graduation."

I stared at her.

"A lover? Marry? What does that have to do with becoming CEO of the Mikadono group?" I asked her.

"Marriage shows responsibility, maturity, and similar features. This is the only condition. Upon graduation of High school you must have a lover and be ready to get married to her, and if possible a child even." My mom explained to me.

She acted like this wasn't that big a deal, I however thought it was a huge deal.

"Also you are being transferred to the same academy your father studied at, Miryuuin Academy. There you will find a girl who is willing to be your wife. At least let's hope you will. I took the liberty of buying you an apartment that is right next to the school, for you to live on your own until you graduate!"

I smiled, my mom seemed to have this all figured out.

"Do you want Seri-san to drop you off at your new residence?" She asked.

I stood up and smiled.

"No this is my new life, and I intend to step into it with my own two feet!" I told her.

My mom handed me the keys to my apartment. I took them and gave her a hug. I walked out the door giving them a quick wave goodbye, into my new life. My search for a lover begins here!


	2. Chapter 1: My Sister Calls

**Disclaimer: i do not own Sonic nor Nakaimo. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Sister Calls**

I sighed as I looked around the town. How was I supposed to find this school?

"I'm lost! Where the hell is this Academy!?" I groaned.

As I glanced around I caught sight of a cake shop.

"Huh, that's right my birthday is today!" I realized.

The door opened and I watched a girl walk out. She was a brown squirrel had long straightened red hair, and blue eyes. She wore the girls academy uniform. She was looking at her phone and carrying a box from the cake shop. She walked across the street as a truck came around the corner!

"Hey! Watch out!" I shouted.

She looked up at me. The truck honked its horn. She looked towards the truck. She gasped. I dashed towards her and I grabbed her. I jumped out of the trucks way just as it passed! I landed on top of her. She opened her eyes. We locked gazes.

I blushed and rolled off of her.

"I'm sorry!" I blushed.

"n-no, I should've watched Where I was going!" She blushed.

I noticed her phone was a few feet away. I walked over to it.

It was a pink phone that had had an elliptical shape with three buttons under the screen. I've never seen a phone like it. It must've been a new model. I picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thank you! My name is Tsuruma Sally." She said taking the phone.

"Tsuruma Sally?" I repeated in a whisper.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head. I clutched my forehead.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head. I looked up At her.

"Nothing! I'm Mikadono Sonic. Nice to meet you Tsuruma-san." I smiled.

"I see, so then it's true…" She muttered.

"What's true?" I asked.

She flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Oh, nothing. It's nice to meet you too Mikadono-Kun." She smiled.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"So, judging by your uniform I guess you go to Miryuuin academy. Could you show me the way there?" I asked.

Then she gasped.

"I know!" She smiled.

She took my hand and led me to a park across the street we sat down on the bench and she opened the box. There was a huge Crème puff. As she pulled it out of the box I couldn't help but stare at her massve knockers. She tore it in half and handed it to me.

"Here, the Crème in this Crème puff is delicious!" She smiled.

"Oh, no that's fine!" I replied.

"If you won't be my Crème puff buddy then I won't show you the way to school!" She smiled.

I scratched my head before sitting next to her. She hands me half of the crème puff. I take a bite. The delicious pastry stimulates my taste buds.

"It's good." I smiled.

She smiles warmly .

"They're my favorite."

A small jingle drifts through the air. I look up at the clock in the middle of the park.

"That clock plays that jingle every hour and half hour." She informs.

"I see." I said.

Soon after we finished our Crème puff halves, we arrived at school. I met my Teacher, Kotori Fiona. She was a red fox with brown hair. She wore a track suit and a bear hair clip. She was also very petite.

"I heard this was a historic school but this building really does give off a historical importance feel." I spoke as I walked with her.

"Yes, well it's currently being reconstructed and expanded." She told me.

I couldn't help but doubt she was my home room teacher at first glance, but she did seem to act like a teacher.

"By the way, why did you transfer to this school again?" She queried.

I couldn't tell her that I needed to find a wife so I could take over my father's business,

"Well my father went here and he was very successful so I decided to follow in his footsteps." I lied.

"Well then, Sensei will be cheering you on. However if you make one of my adorable students cry…"

Her face darkened,

"… that can result in instant expulsion!"

I paused. She opened the door and led me inside. I walked to the board and wrote my name on it. I turned to the class.

"My name is Mikadono Sonic! I will be studying with you from now on. Please take care of me!"

"Alright! Quiet down. Mikadono- kun, you can sit next to Tsuruma- chan. She's a member of the student council and the class representative so if you have any questions just ask her." The teacher directed me.

As I moved to the seat in the back, where Tsuruma- san sat I heard whispers about my last name. I hated it when people only associated me with my father's group. I sat down next to her. She smiled widely at me.

"Fufufu, it seems we've been brought together by fate Mikadono- kun!" Sally smiled.

I sweat dropped giving her a nervous smile. Then I noticed the girl on my left who didn't seem to be thrilled that I was sitting next to her. She was a pink hedgehog with three of her quills held into pigtails by one yellow bow on each side of her head. The rest of her quills were down to her shoulder. She had three bangs hanging in front of her jade green eyes. She rested her tan muzzle on her hand as she gazed out the window.

"That's Kannagi Amy- chan. She doesn't really talk much." Sally informed me.

I nodded. I held my hand out to her. She turned to me.

"Nice to meet you Kannagi- san. Please take care of me." I smiled.

She huffed and turned away. I frowned. She didn't seem very friendly.

"Kannagi- san was in my class last year too. She seemed very reclusive." Sally added.

I glanced at Kannagi- san. I felt a little sorry for her.

**XXX**

I walked with Tsuruma- San outside to the incinerator. We both held a trash bag.

"Mikadono- kun, you didn't have to help me with the trash!" Truruma- san smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem. Also, would you mind calling me by my first name? When people address me by my last name it makes me think of the company." I explained.

"Then what should I call you?" Tsuruma- san asked.

"Sonic- kun will be fine!" I smiled.

"Well in that case, will you call me Sally- chan?" She asked "If I call you Sonic- kun and you don't call Sally- chan then it won't be fair."

Sonic blushed.

"Well ok then, Sally- chan."

She smiled leaning closer to me.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed." She smiled.

"N-no way!" I stammered.

She got closer to my face.

"Liar! Your face is bright red!" She countered.

I sighed in defeat. She gasped.

"What a big scar!" She noticed.

I pulled back my fur which hid the scar on my forehead. It's barely noticeable unless someone gets close to my face.

"Yeah, I was in an accident when I was little so my memories of my childhood are a little fuzzy." I explained.

She looked a little disappointed.

"I see. So your memory..." Her voice trailed off.

"You probably don't want to see something gross like this." I smiled.

"No! It's not gross Sonic- kun." She assured.

She reached up and moved my fur from the scar. I winced slightly as she grazed it. She leaned forward until our foreheads were touching. I blushed.

"Pain pain, go away!" She chanted.

She moved back slightly.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked.

"Um yeah, but you're a little too close!" I blushed.

"Can I come even closer?" She asked in a whisper.

She inched up to my lips. I blushed as I closed my eyes.

_Whack!_

"Ow!" I yelped.

A Soda can landed a few feet away from me. I exchanged a glance with Sally.

"Was I just hit with that?" I asked.

"Just what are you two doing in public?" Asked a voice.

There was a shuffling in the tree behind us. We turned to see a pink figure drop down. It was Kannagi Amy- san!

"Kannagi- san!" I gasped.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Sally asked.

She cocked an eyebrow at her question.

"Why the hell would I do that? I simply overheard you as I was napping in that tree!"

"Who naps in a tree?" I asked.

"Not important!" she replied. "What kind of perverted things were you doing to Tsuruma- Chan!?"

"No, no! Kanngi- Chan you're wrong! I was getting some dust out of Sonic- kun's quills!" Sally- san defended.

"Ha! A likely story!" Kannagi- san scoffed.

"Tsuruma-Chan!" Called a voice.

Sally-san and I turned to see a yellow mongoose with purple hair and green eyes standing next to a white bat with teal eyes.

"President Tendo-Chan, and vice-president Kunitachi-san?" Sally-san spoke.

"Tsuruma-Chan we're starting the meeting. Hurry up or else I'll eat all the tasty snacks!" the mongoose called.

The teal bat looked at the mongoose with surprise.

"What are you saying President Tendo?" the bat asked.

"But I thought I should tell her." The mongoose replied.

"Not that!" the bat, who I presumed was Kunitachi-san, snapped.

"So … then I can have all the snacks." Tendo- san smiled.

"When did I say that?" Kunitachi-san growled.

"Oh! Rouge-Chan is angry!" She smiled.

Sally-san turned to me.

"Well I have to go."

"I understand." I replied.

"Bye Kannagi- san…" Sally-san attempted.

Kannagi-san simply turned her head. Sally-san looked a little sad as she left. Asthey left I stood there.

"Hey, Sonic…" Said a voice.

I turned to see no one. Then I looked down to find Kannagi-san was already standing next to me. It took me a moment to register this. Then I jumped back in surprise.

"Why are you so surprised? I thought you wanted to be called by your first name."

"So you were listening!" I realized.

"Overhearing!" She corrected "anyways, you're very bold, trying to get a girl on the first day of your transfer!"

"What? I wasn't trying to get her! We were just getting rid of the trash!"

She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. She smirked shrewdly.

"It looked like you were trying to kiss her."

"She was looking at my scar!" I explained.

She cocked an eyebrow as her smile faded.

"What scar?" She countered.

I revealed it under my fur. She tilted her head as she examined it from afar. She leaned back and smiled.

"Oh so I was just misjudging you!" She grinned "It seems Truruma-san is just another classmate!"

"Yes she is." I informed.

"Then prove it." She challenged.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as a devious smirk overcame Amy- san's face.

"Prove it… how?"

She puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

"Kiss me." She answered.

"What?" I recoiled.

"If you don't mind kissing classmates then you can kiss me."

"I wasn't kissing her."

"Shut up and kiss me." She directed.

"No!"

"Chuu*…"

" I won't."

"Seppun?**"

"You're just saying it differently."

"Fine, fine. I'll let you put your tongue in." She offered.

"In what?" I asked.

She frowned and turned away.

"So dense." She huffed.

She left me standing there confused.

**XXX**

I laid in my bed. It was an interesting day. I glanced at the calendar.

"Huh, it's my birthday today." I muttered.

I imagined Sally-san and Amy-san both wishing me a happy birthday.

_"Happy birthday Sonic-kun. Your present is a kiss!" Sally-san informed. _

_"Sonic, for your birthday, I'll let you chuu me." Amy-san offered._

There was a knock on my door which broke me free from my daydream. I opened the door to find a package on my welcome mat. I looked around but there was nobody there. I took the package inside my apartment. I sat it on the table and opened it. There was a cake inside with a small rectangular box. The cake read "Happy Birthday" on it.

"Was I expecting a cake from someone?" I wondered.

I took the rectangular box and opened it. Inside there was a Genbooru action figure. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No way, a Genbooru action figure! I always wanted one as a kid." I smiled.

Then I noticed a slip of paper on the side. I pulled it out and found a picture of me from when I was little. There was me and a little girl wearing a white sundress and a sun hat. The girls back was facing the camera and the hat blocked the back of her head so I couldn't tell who she was. My scar throbbed, it did that when I tried to remember something prior to it.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. The screen said "Blocked Number". I answered.

"Hello?"

"Onii-Sama, Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Finally was able to add the first chapter. And introduce Amy and Sally. i hope you like it. Please R&R.**


End file.
